Rise of a Phoenix
by Martes
Summary: After the war, Princess Azula is locked away in the fire nation's high-security prison, Boiling Rock. She escapes and prepares her revenge.
1. Prologue: The Journal of Shou Wei

**Here goes my second shot at fan fiction. I know I haven't finished my first story yet, but I had a bit of an inspiration for this one and wanted to get started. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>An excerpt from the private notes of Shou Wèi, fire nation solider and prison guard of Boiling Rock:<em>

一 We received a new prisoner today – and a special one too: the fire lord's own sister, Princess Azula! I've heard the stories, of course. She is the first female firebender in our nation's history. The best in the world, they say, excluding her father. I got a glimpse of her as she was escorted to her cell. She was unlike any woman I had ever seen, she almost radiated power! They had her surrounded, about twelve earthbenders holding her in chains of solid rock: even her mouth was covered and gagged!

How powerful she must be! I can't wait to meet her!

* * *

><p>二 Today I pulled some strings and got to give the princess her food. There were another three earth benders in her cell, and when I brought in the tray they began an extensive process for feeding her, first removing the gag from her north and then feeding her one bite at a time. How dishonorable: our own princess being fed like an incompetent child, by foreigners nonetheless! I'm supposed there aren't riots in the street against this new fire lord and his friend the Avatar. No wonder he was banished for three years, just look at how he treats his own sister!<p>

* * *

><p>三 It looks like I will have more difficulty speaking to the princess than first imagined. She is kept under constant guard night and day – rotated on every hour – and her gag is removed only twice a day for eating. I hope they more her to a lower-security area soon, otherwise I could never get the chance to talk with her!<p>

* * *

><p>四 A few weeks have passed, and the princess was moved to a new cell. I have been to see her, but they won't allow me ample time to talk. She is held to the back wall of her cell with metal. It is molded around her legs and arms, but her face is left uncovered. The warden tells me another earthbender did the job, some child who can bend metal.<p>

That seems unnatural to me. Where is the power of the fire nation when a mere child can destroy our machines with her bending?

I am also told the princess is kept on a drug, supposedly is should keep her from bending. How powerful a bender she must be that they would not trust the power of a drug to keep her at bay! And how dishonorable a nation, to keep a prize as her chained so? I know I shall not stand for it!

* * *

><p>五 Today we spoke for the first time! She does not say much, I believe it is the drug which causes her to be less aware.<p>

I traded shifts with one of the guards – they only have one on her now, I suppose they thought the chains and drugs were enough to keep her back for now.

I told her how much I admired her, how powerful she was, and all of the stories that were told about her. She smiled at me too – I think she enjoyed being reminded that she was still the princess. I told her how dishonorable her brother was, and how she was the rightful heir to the throne.

Then the next guard came and I had to leave. But I'll be back tomorrow – and the day after. I shall find a way to return her honor.

* * *

><p>六 There is a horrible rumor floating around: that the Avatar is coming, and he will take the bending out of the princess. What dishonor! Power such as what Azula has is not for the Avatar to take away! I shall find a way to stop this if I can.<p>

* * *

><p>七 I spoke with the warden today. He would not confirm the rumor about the Avatar, but he did not deny it either. However, he did let slip that a rebellion of fire nation solders has begun, both in the fire nation and the earth kingdom. It seems I am not the only one still loyal to the true fire lord.<p>

The warden would not give me any more details. But I told Princess Azula what I had heard, and she seemed pleased, although she remained ever silent. I told her I would find a way to get her out of this prison. I told her one day she would be the fire lord, and I, her loyal servant, would do everything in my power to return her honor

* * *

><p>八 The princess has spoken! Every day she had been getting stronger. I knew she would find some way to resist their drug. As I knelt before her this morning and began to speak she interrupted me, "What is your name?"<p>

Her voice was cruel and cold. Her words were powerful, even in her weakened state. I was much in awe. I told her: "My name is Shou Wèi; I am your loyal servant." She smiled at me coldly, and then listed many things she wanted me to bring to her. I immediately obliged. She described to me in detail her plan for escape, and my role in it. She says within a few days she will be ready to bend, and I must be prepared when the time comes.

Soon I will restore the princess to honor!

* * *

><p>九 We shall escape tomorrow. Her plan is simple: I will create a diversion in the west wing of the prison while she burns through her bonds. As soon as she is free I will go to meet her, and we shall leave while the guards are distracted. Then we shall find the leader of the rebellion. Azula is sure that with her help the solders will conquer the Avatar.<p>

* * *

><p>十 We leave tonight. Soon, honor will be restored.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The journal ends here. These pages were rescued from the fire that destroyed the Boiling Rock Prison. It is believed <em>_Shou Wèi did not survive._

* * *

><p><strong>More to come! Please review!<strong>

** ~Martes**


	2. Chapter One: Out of the Ashes

**Welcome to Chapter One.**

* * *

><p>Boiling Rock. A dormant volcano, flooded with boiling water (hence the name) and occupied by the most elite of fire nation warriors, guarding the most dangerous fire nation criminals.<p>

It was burning behind her.

Azula laughed wickedly as she hovered over the inferno. The true fire lord had returned. And the time had come to find her supporters.

She breathed deeply, and then released blue flame through her fingertips, propelling her into the sky and away from the island. She had a long flight to the fire nation.

She laughed again, remembering the guard who had helped her escape. He had been useful, very useful, but she could not have afforded to trust him. She could trust no one.

Then she stopped. And reversed direction.

She could not return to the fire nation. She could not return to her father – even he had failed and become the Avatar's prisoner. She would have to build her own empire, from the ground up.

The reign of Azula, Phoenix queen, had begun.

* * *

><p><em>A letter from fire lord Zuko to Avatar Aang:<em>

Aang,

Hey Aang, Zuko here. Well, I know we promised to write often after you left the capital for the North Pole, but we never did get around to it did we? I figured you ought to know how things have been going though, being the Avatar and all.

How are things with you? Has the water tribe been treating you well? Learn any new waterbending tricks? How are Katara and Sokka? How does Appa like the snow?

I got a letter from uncle the other day. He says all things are well in Ba Sing Se. Some of the refugees are finally moving out of the city, and he believes the influence of the Dai Li has been removed, hopefully for good. There's still no news on the whereabouts of the missing earth king – I don't suppose you know where he is?

My father's been behaving himself a lot better lately. He still won't tell me where my mother is, but I think I'll get it out of him eventually. He doesn't curse out the guards anymore, and he's even talked to me a few times without screaming, but he won't look me in the eyes.

Now I don't want you to be alarmed when you read this next bit of news, but being the Avatar you need to know.

Yesterday I received news that the Boiling Rock prison has burned down. Nothing is left but ashes. Apparently a new shipment of prisoners arrived last week and found the building in its current state. It seems there were no survivors.

As you know, my sister was being kept at Boiling Rock. I don't think escaping the flames would have been easy, but I wouldn't doubt the possibility that Azula could have started this fire. Just to be safe, I have alerted all fire nation solders to be on the lookout. I advise you to be equally wary.

Though, again, don't be too alarmed. There is a very slim change that Azula escaped.

Other than that disturbance, I think the fire nation is beginning to come together again. Families are happy to see their sons, brothers, and husbands finally return home. Perhaps the destruction of Boiling Rock can be for the better; after all, it was a large symbol of fire nation cruelty.

I hope to hear from you soon! Tell everyone I said hello!

-Zuko

* * *

><p>The Sun Warriors hadn't reacted well when she demanded their service. Dishonorable traitors. They were firebenders. They should be loyal to the fire lord.<p>

She had taken care of the Sun Warriors. Now their city was hers and hers alone.

The dragons weren't as easy. She couldn't get them out of their caves, and she suspected they had escaped, as the caves probably let out somewhere far away. But no matter. She had conquered her new capital city. Her empire had taken root.

Azula paced back and forth across her new palace floor. She scowled, accepting that she would eventually need supporters, although she could not trust them. She would have to put her faith in the weak, those who could never defy her or best her.

She needed solders. She needed an army. Then she would take back the throne.

* * *

><p><em>A letter from Avatar Aang to fire lord Zuko:<em>

Zuko,

Hi Zuko! Great to hear from you! I'm so sorry I forgot to write, we've been so busy up here.

I've been fine, so has everybody else. Master Pakku (though I like calling him grandpa Pakku) has taught me so much more about waterbending – I think I know enough to be a master myself now! And yes, Appa loves the snow! And everyone loves Appa, of course!

Everything is going great. I don't think the water tribe was affected by the war as much as the fire nation – probably the biggest issue is no one knows what to do with themselves! After a century of war, I guess it's hard to think about anything else.

It was good to hear about your father! I'm glad he's improving.

I wasn't sure what to think of your news about Boiling Rock. I don't know the extent of Azula's power, because I never did fight her head on much. I talked to Katara, and she doesn't think Azula could have escaped. But she is pretty sure it was Azula who started the fire, and I agree with her.

That is a really horrible end. I'm really sorry Zuko, I know she was your sister.

Also great to hear that things are improving in the fire nation! Things in the earth kingdom have been shaping up too. I got a letter from King Bumi awhile back. He said he's gone back to Omashu, and things are going good there.

Everyone says hi back! We miss you Zuko!

-Aang

* * *

><p>The time had come to leave.<p>

Azula remembered what the guard had told her about the rebellions. These were the solders she needed: strong, many, and loyal to the fire lord. But they would not find her hiding away in this lost city, no, she had to find them.

She had already prepared plans for her take over. After she gathered troops, she would march on the capital openly, not in a cowardly sneak attack, like the Avatar. Then she would reclaim her throne and imprison Zuko, as he had imprisoned her.

Then she would rebuild the fire nation, better than her father ever could have, and once again firebenders would conquer the world.

Then she would be the Phoenix Queen.

The time had come to begin.

Off to Omashu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope <strong>**you liked it! Thank ****you ****sunbaby2012 for my first review! More to come soon!**

**~Martes**


	3. Chapter Two: Omashu

**Welcome to Chapter Two.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't the Impenetrable City, but it would have to do.<p>

Getting inside had been amusingly simple, to say the least. The citizens were too trusting for those who had just come out of a war. No one had given her a second glance.

She hadn't felt right changing out of her fire nation clothes though. Her loyalty to her homeland was the most important thing in her life. Disgracing herself by wearing the colors of another nation was as good as treason. However, her survival depended on it.

The guard (whatever his name had been) told her that the largest attacks from the fire nation rebels had taken place in Omashu. And so she was here.

Time to find the rebels.

* * *

><p>The sun shone down, hot as a dragon's breath, on the earth kingdom sanitary worker. He was hard at work, scrubbing the inky black letters from the inner wall of Omashu.<p>

"What's that you're up to?" An oddly friendly stranger questioned him.

The stranger was an interesting sight. He was a young man, possibly sixteen or seventeen, with long, messy brown hair. He sported a strange smile and even stranger clothing. In one hand he held a map and in the other an apple

"Cleaning up this graffiti. 'S my job." He replied, returning to his work.

"Hm. Not the kind of job I'd like to do." Stated the stranger, taking a bite out of the apple. "To each his own."

The worker looked over the stranger again. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Nah. I used to live up north."

"Mmmh." The worker turned back to his task. A few minutes later, he noticed the stranger still had not left, but instead was leaning against the wall, chewing his fruit with a nonchalant air. "What brings you to Omashu, then?"

"Looking for family. We were separated while travelling." A tear began to rise in the stranger's eye, but anger rose faster. "The fire nation took them away from me. They took everything I had." His fist closed around his apple, crushing the fruit.

"Hey, pal…"

The stranger began to laugh. "No, it's okay," he smiled. "I'm used to it."

The worker shook his head as the stranger walked away. This crazy war was finally over, but it had ruined too many lives.

Jet smiled, wiping what was left of the apple off of his hands. It hadn't been too clear, but he had been able to read what was written on the wall before the worker washed it off.

Freedom Fighters. In dark black ink.

He had found his family.

* * *

><p>"And you are?"<p>

Azula frowned.

"Do you not recognize your own princess?"

Finding the rebellion had been easy. Most earth kingdom citizens still feared the fire nation solders, so it was a simple matter for the rebels to receive room and board for no cost from a terrified young shopkeeper. And if you asked the right people – with the right amount of force – a few hushed words and a pointed finger could get you right to the secret rebellion.

"Of course you're the princess. So is every other dark-haired girl who comes by here."

"Do not play games with me infidel! I am the princess!"

"Fabulous. Now please get out of my sight. War is not a game for little girls."

Azula began to grow angry. "How can you not recognize your own fire lord?"

"Look miss, I don't have time for this. Maybe you can firebend? None of the other fakes could."

"How dare you insult me? I am no fake!"

"Yes but can you bend?" The solider smiled. He had been though the same ordeal about five times already today, and was beginning to enjoy it.

"I do not need to prove myself to you." She had been afraid of this. She knew these people could not be trusted.

"Sorry lady, but if you can't bend fire, you're gonna have to leave."

Sparks flew from Azula's eyes. "I'll show you fire bending!"

The fire that spread through Omashu that night was quickly put out, though not before it destroyed the entire Yu Hǎo Inn. Three dozen bodies were found in the ashes, later revealed to be thirty-five fire nation soldiers and one very unfortunate innkeeper.

By then, Azula was long gone.

* * *

><p>Lighting is the most advanced form of firebending a bender can perform. Only through intense training, disciple, and inner peace can one achieve this art. However, the gift is not often used with good intentions.<p>

For example, lightning was an efficient way of striking down birds. And Azula found it was pleasing to her to watch their little bodies curl up and fall out of the sky like rocks. This game of sorts entertained her for a while – until a different bird came along. A royal messenger hawk – and it was carrying a letter from the "fire lord" himself.

_Aang,_

_Things have changed quickly. You must come to the capital as soon as you can. _

_While sifting through the ashes at Boiling Rock, my soldiers found this journal. It seems one of the guards had a hand in helping Azula escape. I am now almost certain she is out there._

_The pages of the journal are attached. I think you'll see what I mean._

_Please leave for the capital as soon as you get this letter. Azula is out there, and she could attack at any time._

_-Zuko_

So he knew she had escaped. It didn't matter. The Avatar would never find out.

The letter was addressed for the North Pole. She had her next destination cut out for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This story has really taken off. Thank you for all the great reviews! More to come – as soon as I have time to type it!<strong>

**~Martes**


End file.
